


Live Life On the Razor's Edge

by Drakine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Sort Of, These idiots love each other but its more referenced than mentioned, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: The very first time Stone shaves Robotnik with a straight razor he's terrified, ready for the other shoe to drop, for Stone to take advantage of the situation. Only instead he walks away clean shaven, and surprised at how much he liked being at Stone's mercy.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	Live Life On the Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion in the Stobotnik discord, enjoy :)

Robotnik squinted at himself in the mirror and frowned, running a hand over his face. He was getting well overdue for a shave. His mustache was getting disheveled and the stubble texture was bothering him. Normally he would just set himself up with a robot he’d made specifically to shave him, but it had broken recently and he’d been pulled out on a ridiculous road trip assignment with little notice.

Now 3 weeks into tracking down members of an impressively elusive cult, the lack of grooming was getting obvious and he had no way to fix it. Robotnik hadn’t actually ever learned to use a razor himself, hadn’t needed to with his genius, and he certainly didn’t have the time to teach himself now.

Which left only one option.

“I’m back with your latte doctor!”

Speak of the devil. Or perhaps angel was the better word to describe Stone. He sighed and dropped his hand, exiting the living quarters portion of his mobile lab to meet Stone in the workshop.

“About time.”

He took the latte and took a sip, the cup hiding the small smile crossing his features at the always perfect drink.

“It’s adequate.”

Stone just smiled in response, strolling over to sit on the edge of the desk with the confidence of a man who knew his work was flawless. The agent rarely made mistakes beyond stupid comments and through the last few years Robotnik had found Stone to be a rare gem among humans. Dedicated, loyal, and not as stupid as he let on.

Robotnik turned and sat down at his desk, letting his eyes stray over Stone as the agent found something interesting on his tablet. Probably all the emails from supervisors that Robotnik had him take care of. 

Lately the two of them had been less like boss and employee, and more bordering what Robotnik could only describe as companionship. He wouldn’t dare call Stone his friend, but the professional distance they’d once had wasn’t there anymore.

Stone’s free hand reaching up to scratch his jaw drew Robotnik’s attention to his face and a stray thought crossed his mind. He certainly wasn’t above demanding a favor of Stone.

Perhaps…

“Agent Stone. You know how to work a straight razor don’t you.” It wasn’t really a question, rather a statement but Stone answered regardless and without hesitation.

“Yes doctor.”

Robotnik nodded, mostly to himself, and carried on. 

“Get whatever shaving kit you have and meet me in my living quarters.”

His tone brooked no room for argument and Stone didn’t attempt to present one anyway, a brief look of confusion before he nodded and exited the lab with a quick “Right away doctor”. No further questions, just immediate obedience.

Robotnik took a deep breath and set his latte down before heading to the back of his truck and into his living quarters.

It wasn’t until Stone walked in carrying a small bag and looking a bit out of place that Robotnik realized this might not be a fantastic idea. He’d been so caught up in seeing how well Stone’s own facial hair was taken care of, thus indicating a masterful hand, that he’d forgotten what exactly this would entail.

But it was too late to back out now.

“Come on then.”

He headed into the bathroom and then paused, not having considered that the small bathroom in the mobile lab wasn’t exactly designed with this sort of thing in mind.

Luckily Stone, ever the perfect assistant, took that as his sign to take over.

“Here doctor.” he walked over to the bathroom counter and then hopped up onto it, turning so he was sitting on the edge with his legs spread slightly. It was clear Stone wanted Robotnik between his legs and after steeling himself he moved into the space.

Then abruptly he realized just how  _ close _ he was to Stone. Not quite touching but Robotnik didn’t make a habit of breaching personal space unless he was yelling at the man.

Luckily Stone didn’t comment, grabbing a towel and setting it on his legs then opening up the bag and pulling out a container of shaving cream, a brush, and a straight razor.

Oh.

Somehow in all of this Robotnik had forgotten that it was going to include Stone holding what was essentially a knife to his neck, in Robotnik’s private quarters, where his nearest badnik was just far enough away that Stone could do real damage before the safety protocols activated. It was the perfect opportunity, Robotnik had seen some of the agent’s work before. He didn’t doubt Stone could have him bleeding out onto the bathroom floor within a split second.

Stone must have felt him tensing up because his face twisted up in some expression Robotnik couldn’t name. “Doctor? Are you alright?” 

“Get on it with Agent Stone.”

The expression cleared and Stone nodded, prepping the cream and reaching out to touch Robotnik’s face.

He willed himself not to flinch as the agent’s fingers made contact with his jaw, coaxing Robotnik to tilt his head up and bare his neck so Stone could have a good angle to work at. The vulnerability of the position didn’t escape him and he would deny the slight shake to his hands to anyone who dared to ask.

There was something very primal about letting someone have access to your throat. Some deep rooted instinct that set Robotnik’s teeth on edge.

Stone applied the shaving cream and set it aside, picking up the razor and flicking it open then turning all his attention to the job at hand.

The first scrape of the razor had his muscles locking up, adrenaline coursing through him as Stone passed down the right side of his jaw. He watched his face for a flicker of betrayal, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Stone to flick his wrist with practiced ease and slice open his jugular.

Only it didn’t happen.

Robotnik wasn’t sure how long he stood there, tensed and teetering between focusing on Stone’s warm fingers on his jaw, or the blade on his skin. Stone finished up one side of his face, then moved on to the other, ever careful not to so much as scratch Robotnik. When he moved onto Robotnik’s throat he held his breath, sure this was the moment. But the blade never pressed hard enough to split skin, and by the end of it Robotnik had a clean shaven face and Stone was using a spare towel to gently wipe away the excess shaving cream.

“There you are doctor, I hope it’s up to your standard.”

Robotnik finally withdrew, realizing he’d been fully pressed up against Stone’s legs without noticing and he moved to the side to view himself in the mirror.

Flawless of course. As if Stone could ever fail a task Robotnik set for him.

“It’s acceptable.” 

Stone nodded, clearly pleased with himself and he hopped down off the counter to pack up the shaving supplies.

Robotnik left him to it, heading back out into his lab. Once he was out of view of the agent all the tension dropped out of his shoulders, leaving him with an aching back from how rigidly he’d been holding himself.

It was done. Stone had given him a shave, held a knife to his throat, and he’d come out the other side without so much as a scratch to show for it. Hadn’t seen even the slightest hint in Stone’s body language that might indicate he’d thought about ending it right there.

Stone had quite literally held Robotnik’s life in his hands, and had done nothing with it.

By the time Stone had exited his private quarters Robotnik was already back at his desk, waving off Stone’s attempts to talk to him and giving the agent the rest of the night off. He needed time to process this new revelation, and to determine exactly when it was he began to trust Stone so much.

\---------------------

  
  


A few weeks later they were back in the stationary lab, the cultists having been found and eliminated with complete success via his badniks. Stone never brought up the shave, which Robotnik was grateful for.

He’d had quite some time to think about it, and while he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he’d begun trusting Stone with his life, he did know that the shave had proven his trust hadn’t been misplaced.

And well, now that the threat of a blade was gone, Robotnik could admit he’d liked it. It wasn’t so much the shave, but the intimacy. The gentle brushes of Stone’s skin against his, it sparked a sensation that Robotnik couldn’t deny he wanted to feel again.

And maybe it was wrong, getting off on the idea of Stone pressing a blade against his skin, but when had Robotnik ever worried about things like morals. When he wanted things he got them, and while he would never do anything without consent, he saw little harm in getting more fuel for his personal fantasies.

Especially since Stone had exhibited on more than one occasion, behavior that indicated to Robotnik that his interest might be reciprocated.

Which was why he never fixed his shaving machine, instead he’d looked into shaving kits and gotten one he liked the look of. Waiting until his face had gotten scruffy enough to justify a shave before he approached the agent.

“Agent Stone. I have a task for you.”

Stone perked up, like a dog being given a command.

“Here.” he handed Stone the shaving kit and towel, watching the agent’s face as he realized what he’d been given. “I expect you to do as exceptional a job as last time.” The closest he would get to a compliment.

Instead of heading off to his living area however he sat down in his desk chair and looked at Stone expectantly. His face twisted slightly with confusion.

“Right here doctor?”

“I’ll have the bots clean up after.”

Stone shrugged, as though Robotnik’s decisions no longer phased him and he moved forward, standing next to the chair as he set things up and reached over to apply the shaving cream, only for the doctor to hold up a hand.

“Sir?”

“This will be easier if you aren’t standing to the side of me Stone.”

Stone looked confused, as though what Robotnik wanted was some great mystery. Robotnik rolled his eyes and gestured to his lap, the movement causing a blush to light up Stone’s face.

“Ah, of course doctor.”

Almost hesitantly he moved into Robotnik’s lap, resting his knees either side of his legs and bracing a hand on the back, trying his best not to lean any of his weight on the man. 

Well that wouldn’t do. Robotnik’s hands wrapped around the back of Stone’s thighs and tugged the man down into his lap fully, indicating that he wanted him to rest his weight on his lap.

“Stop being so skittish Stone.”

“Sorry doctor.”

Just as Robotnik was about to snap at him to get on with it Stone moved back into action, taking the shaving cream and applying it, then reaching for the razor while his left hand came up to hold Robotnik’s face steady.

Last time he’d been too caught up in the blade at his neck to focus on much else, but now Robotnik couldn’t draw his attention away from the weight of Stone in his lap, the fingers on his jawline and the sheer warmth of the man above him. The blade touched his skin and Robotnik shivered, a current of warm traveling down his spine and settling into his groin.

Now that he wasn’t truly worried about being injured, his body had apparently taken that as permission to allow the intimacy of the situation to get to him.

There was just something about his ever loyal assistant poised above him, holding a weapon to his throat, with full control of the situation. And yet Robotnik knew if he raised even an ounce of protest he would back off immediately.

Every pass of the blade sent a current of pleasure over him, and by the time Stone reached his throat every muscle was focused on trying not to move, to act on desires he’d held at bay until now. It was a blessing that Stone was sitting just far back enough in his lap that he couldn’t feel Robotnik’s arousal.

It was when the agent was almost done that Robotnik could no longer hold himself back, nor did he have any intention to do so. On the final pass of Stone’s blade Robotnik suddenly moved forward, pressing towards the blade and up towards Stone.

Stone acted accordingly, quickly pulling the razor back so as to not hurt Robotnik and holding it to the side. 

“Doctor? What’s wro-”

He was cut off as Robotnik’s free hand came up, curling around the back of Stone’s head and yanking him down into a kiss.

Stone was tense above him, still against the doctor’s lips and cold realization washed over Robotnik as he realized he’d miscalculated. He hadn’t factored in the potential that Stone wasn’t interested, had thought the man’s devotion had stemmed from affection and yet it seems that wasn’t the case. He was just about to pull away, shove Stone off his lap and order him to forget the whole thing when the agent came to life above him, taking control of the kiss and pressing Robotnik down into the seat with the intensity of it.

Despite initiating it Robotnik felt like he was merely along for the ride for the kiss, bucking his hips up to try and find some friction and gasping against Stone’s lips as the man granted his wish, moving down a hand to press against Robotnik’s erection.

He broke the kiss to breathe, dropping his head to the side and resting it on Stone’s shoulder as he took over, undoing Robotnik’s belt and the button on his pants and fishing out his dick. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around it and start stroking, causing Robotnik to let out a strangled moan against him.

Robotnik turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of the razor still in Stone’s right hand and he acted quickly, wrapping his hand around his wrist and pulling it up to his neck again.

“Sir-”

“Stone, please.”

He never said please, the shock briefly crossing Stone’s face before his expression hardened and he took over, pressing the razor up against Robotnik’s throat while never stopping the stroking of his left.

The cold line of the razor at his neck sent a chill down his spine and straight into his dick and Robotnik’s hips jerked, rocking Stone in his lap but the razor didn’t waver. Unyielding, steady, Robotnik didn’t have a shred of doubt that Stone wouldn’t slip, wouldn’t cut Robotnik unless he asked.

And wasn’t that an image. The thought of Stone poised above him, cutting lines into Robotnik’s skin, deep enough to draw blood but not enough to be deadly. Teetering the line.

It was the thought that set him off, coating Stone’s hand in cum as he arched upwards, the blade predictably pulled back before he could injure himself on it and Stone stroked him through his orgasm.

He was trembling by the end of it, Stone pressing another light kiss to his lips before pulling back and Robotnik whined, reaching out to grab him but Stone escaped his shaking fingers.

“One second, I’m not going anywhere.”

Stone set down the razor, using the towel to wipe off his hand and then Robotnik’s dick, the doctor hissing at the sensitivity before Stone withdrew again and he took a moment to tuck himself back into his pants.

His high was slowly ebbing as the moment passed, and it was an embarrassingly long moment before he realized Stone hadn’t gotten off. He pushed himself out of the chair and moved over to where Stone was packing away the shaving kit, crowding the agent against the desk.

“Let me reciprocate.”

Stone looked somewhat shocked. “You don’t have to do that sir, I’m more than happy to help you.”

Robotnik snorted. What an idiot.

“I want to Stone.”

He reached for Stone’s belt only for the agent to catch him by the wrist, halting his movements. Perhaps he’d been right after all in thinking that Stone didn’t return his feelings, perhaps the agent had only indulged him, perhaps-

Stone cut off any runaway thinking with another brief kiss to his lips.

“Maybe next time.”

“Next time?”

Stone smirked, a self satisfied confident expression that Robotnik felt he’d quite like to see more often.

“Well sir, I happen to have a knife I’m much sturdier with at home. If you’d be interested.”

Robotnik gulped. 

“Of course I’m interested, you imbecile.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I may add more to this, please comment below on if you’d like to see this continued.


End file.
